transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble Take 2!
Las Vegas More than just dazzling lights and glittering resorts, Las Vegas is one of the fastest-growing cities in the nation. Gambling is a staple, of course, but there's a trend towards theme parks, attracting millions of visitors each year. Erupting volcanoes, pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty are the more elaborate images of Las Vegas, but there are also parks, art displays, museums, and quiet neighborhoods populated by people representing every state in the union. Plentiful jobs, no income taxes, and a booming economy contribute to the burgeoning population, but despite the gaudy reputation, gambling is not the main employer here; it is the federal government via Nellis Air Force Base in the northern part. Outside the city and to the south are Hoover Dam, Lake Mead, and the Grand Canyon. Another day, another show. Triggerhappy had the time of his life shooting up an air show in Texas with Misfire last week, so he's decided to turn it into a new hobby. Though this time the show is centered around vintage aircraft from WWI and II. Colorful engine trails fly behind the ancient vessels as the crowds cheer and applaud. Suddenly, something vaguely familiar happens. Two more aircraft appear in the sky behind the show-craft, but they don't look like they quite belong. Definitely not vintage, that's for certain. The crowd is puzzled and simply stares at them for a brief fraction of a second, unsure of what to think. That is, until they open fire on the show, destroying the vintage craft and sending their burning remains plummeting toward the now-panicked spectators. Screaming erupts below, as the frightened humans disperse, dashing madly away from the falling debris. A few of the unfortunate are burned, crushed, or (sadly enough) trampled to death in the frenzy. Triggerhappy cackles as he watches the mayhem unfold, though what he is really hoping for is another chance to shoot at some Autobots just like last time. But he's confident they're either here already, given the events a couple of weeks ago, or will immediately come running like a pack of turbofoxes on circuit speeders to protect their dear fleshy friends from further disaster. That was the other great part about doing this. Watching those sappy Autobums rush to the humans' rescue as soon as they squeaked out a single peep of fear, nervousness, or any kind of anxiety. "Slag," he comments to Misfire. "Didn't know the humans were -that- nostalgic, still flying around in those primitive scrapheaps!" Roaring in with Triggerhappy, Misfire performs a couple of quick barrel rolls, relishing the chance to fly on Earth again. He emits a cackle as he reverts to his robot mode, grasping Aimless in his hand. He begins taking potshots at the poor humans who just wanted a show. His shots manage to miss almost anything as he looks over at Triggerhappy. "They are primitive to us, but these things are like the peak of their civilization...It is shocking..." He smiles to his friend as he continues to take pot shots. Sideswipe eagerly volunteered for duty at this upcoming air show in Las Vegas. Not only would he blend in with the fancy cars around the area but he wanted to see if those two slagheaps would show their metal afts again. He was here for payback more than anything. Strangely, he'd left Squawkbox's little message that had been engraved crudly into his shoulder rocket with acid and energon, 'You Lose'. He had been patrolling around the back when he heard the familiar sound of jets and began scanning for Con activity. Sure enough, two pings showed up on his radar and he quickly changed course and ran through the barricades at the end of the runway, racing down it. He hit the breaks and slid sideways, transforming as he did so, then took aim with his pistol, praying he got lucky. As it turns out, Repugnus had been lurking nearby, suspecting that the Decepticons might try to hit this place! And where was he hiding, you wonder? Well... just as the last panicked human runs out of the port-potties nearby, there's a rumbling from underneath, then SUDDENLY Repugnus bursts forth from under them, covered in... stuff. "OH YEAH!" he proclaims. "And I was right on the money--I knew Decepticons couldn't resist shooting at old military hardware that can't shoot back, because they're PUSSIES!" With a cackle, Repugnus begins shooting up at the Decepticon fliers. "But that's cool! I like hurting things that can't fight back, too, as you'll discover after I've captured you!" Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Aggressive. Repugnus shoots at Triggerhappy, since he's probably more competent than Misfire. Barely. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Misfire with his Pistol attack! Apocryphacius is attending an air show because some rare and unusual aircraft are supposed to be here today, and as a member of the EDC, he has some appreciation of nicely engineered vehicles. Also, one of the folks who works in the same lab as him wanted some pictures but could not make it. Aicraft from WWII that are still flying in 2033? Now /that/ is some nice engineering! Also loving maintenance. Then there is panic, screaming, and burning. The first thing he does is work on calmly directing people to evacuation routes so that no one will get trampled. Combat: Repugnus misses Triggerhappy with his Laser attack! "That's one thing I didn't miss about earth..." As Repugnus bursts through the human poop pipes, Singe twists his face up. "The Autobot smell." Behind the monsterbot, in an awesome pose, stand the mysterious trio of Spinister, Singe, and Hairsplitter! Spinister gives Singe a look, which the Neb returns with a grin. "I know, less commentary, more burning good guys. You ready, Hairsplitter?" Hairsplitter nods. "Yeeeeah...Time to put in some overtime." The two transform into badass awesome weapons wielded by Spinister, who looks completely bad ass and sells tons of toys before wielding the flame belching Singe at Repugnus! Time to see what happens when you light a fart on a Cybertronian scale! Combat: Spinister sets his defense level to Aggressive. Cackling with glee, Misfire fails to notice the Autobots approaching as he takes a few more pot shoots. *BOOM* Sideswipe's blast rips through his left leg, sending the Targetmaster spiraling in the air. After a few moments, he lands on the ground, in what amounts to a controlled fall. He spins on his heel, looking for his attacker. Finally he settles on Sideswipe, his optic bar flickers. "You....." He says softly, before pointing his weapon at Sideswipe. "When I am done with you Sideswipe, they won't be able to find you in the *DESERT*" His voice seems neutral. "Come'on Aimless, let's do this thing!" Aimless emits a sigh as Misfire fires him! Combat: Spinister strikes Repugnus with his Flamethrower attack! Combat: Misfire strikes Sideswipe with his Ion Particle Blaster attack! -4 Triggerhappy’s fun with the old-fashioned planes is interrupted by Repugnus' laserfire, but he manages to barrel roll out of the way in time. Ha! Just as he'd predicted. "Haha! I -knew- it!" he cackles. "You slagging sappy bunch of--" But he stops when he sees who exactly is shooting at him. Okay, now, -that- mech wasn't sappy, he'll admit. "Iiiiin that case, I'll cut the talking and get right to the shooting!" He fires at the Monsterbot, then is momentarily distracted as he notices Misfire as actually hit Sideswipe. "Spawn of a glitched circuitboard! Did you just -hit- him? Maybe all that training and uh...music? Is starting to pay off?" Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Aggressive. Sideswipe blinks in stunned surprise as he actually hit Misfire. He's about as good with a gun as Misfire. His strength lies in his fists and close up and personal. But before he can contemplate his victory too much, he feels the attack from Misfires Ion Particle Blaster. Damn, now he wished he'd taken Brainstorm up on his offer of something for a new shoulder mount. Oh well, too late. But...at least he got Misfire down to his level. At hearing the Con's words, he growls and runs towards the Con, attempting to grab him, "What in the Pits of Kaon do you think you're doing Misfire?! Why are you doing this!?" he snarls at him when he's close enough to be heard without having to yell it at him. Combat: Sideswipe misses Misfire with his Bad Touch (Grab) attack! Repugnus is set aflame by Singe, and if he smelled before, he smells even worse now, possibly rivaling Blot for terrible odors as all the crap on him burns away. But it doesn't get Repugnus down, no sir. "Heeheehee, you sure that was a good idea, Spinister?" Repugnus says, wearing his manic grin as he slooowwwwly turns towards the double targetmaster. He rushes at him, ignoring the laser blast which burns a hole in his back. "Heheheh, you lit the candle, now have a wiff! HAHAHAHAHA!" And he tries to grab onto Spinister's head and force it into his flaming armpit, and right now it's probably the worst-smelling part of him. Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Repugnus strikes Spinister with his Dirty Fighting attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Spinister's Agility. (Crippled) Apocryphacius pulls out five gas masks, because Repugnus is just that terrible. Now that all the humans he can /find/ (there may be more) are out of the area, he turns to look at the Decepticons with his full attention. Huh, that's... terrifying. He's just going to, uh, take cover behind this Stuka and maybe potshot Triggerhappy. Combat: Apocryphacius sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Apocryphacius misses Triggerhappy with his Potshot (Disruptor) attack! To be fair, Spinister knew it was a terrible idea as soon as it happened: Singe was supposed to be setting Sideswipe on fire, but then he saw that group of schoolgirls on a fieldtrip cowering behind rescue vehicles and had to show off... And now he's getting his face rubbed in it. What do you even do with that? Really? Spinister struggles to get out of the older brother bully Chet technique before finally just pulling the trigger on Hairsplitter, unloading a bucketfull of laser to keep some distance between himself and the craziest Autobot ever. Combat: Spinister strikes Repugnus with his Lock-Target Laser Rifle attack! "Ewwwww!" Triggerhappy calls out as all the human waste on his body is burned up and goes into the air. "You just get even more disgusting with every passing cycle, don't you ugly-aft? How can your friends even -stand- to be around you?" He is about to fire at the Repugnus again, but another shot whizzes by his chassis, passing just above his shoulder. Turning, he finds a tentacly looking thing with a bunch of gas masks on. "Holy slag! I'm beginning to think maybe 'ugly' is a new Autobot fashion trend or something!" Lofting Blowpipe in the Quntinesson's direction, he fires the targetmaster weapon. Giving Sideswipe a smile and a nod. "War is back on..." He offers Sideswipe as he leaps to the side as the Autobot lunges at him. "There are no answers beyond that, Auto-Scum! Certainly not in the desert! Where I am going to leave you!" He lets out a cackle as he lands again, firing once more at Sideswipe. "Yeah Triggerhappy! I keep the beat in my head!" Aimless emits, "Thank the rings!" Misfire growls at his weapon. "I saw you dancing!" The pair bicker a moment longer longer as Aimless fires blindly at Sideswipe. Combat: Misfire misses Sideswipe with his Pistol attack! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Apocryphacius with his Ugly must be a new Autobot trend attack! Repugnus is shot square in the chest but refuses to relinquish his grip on Spinister. At least he's stopped burning, though he's still smouldering and awful smelling. "That's an easy question to answer, Triggerhappy--I don't have any friends!" And he hoists Spinister up and tries to hurl him straight at Triggerhappy. "Also, I'm the real threat, here, guys, stop picking on the useless Quinty!" Combat: Repugnus strikes Spinister with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Repugnus strikes Triggerhappy with his Ruckus Area attack! Sideswipe dodges just in time to miss being hit by a pistol shot from Misfire and Aimless. Now he's mad, so mad he sees red. For some reason, the one Con he thought he 'might' have a bit of trust in now and then had suddenly slid back into the dark depths of the destruction that made up their ilk. "Fine. Have it you're way," was all he said and with that, he took two quick steps in and clenched his servos into fists, swinging them for Misfires middle, attempting a one-two punch. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Misfire with his Piledriver Arms attack! Apocryphacius has one of those five gas masks shot off, and suddenly, the sheer nauseating /stench/ hits him again. The Quintesson turns green, even the parts that aren't supposed to be green. He is also forced to wonder if... is Repugnus being noble? Trying to get the Decepticons to leave him alone? Apocryphacius's head hurts so much. So he takes some time to fix it. Combat: Apocryphacius quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Spinister gets chucked into Triggerhappy, landing on his head after sliding off his fellow Decepticon. Singe and Hairsplitter are picking themselves up off the ground nearby, clearly not thrilled. Spinister glares over at Misfire, who is fighting the twin. He's the guy that invited him. Singe waves up at Triggerhappy. "Yeah, let's never talk about that with anyone. Cool?" The three transform into a single, gun covered Apache and take the the sky, circling the scene! Hrm. The Quintesson. Spinister lifts into the air, transforming into an Apache Attack Helicopter! A MYSTERIOUS Apache Attack Helicopter! Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Looking as his shots going wide on Sideswipe, Misfire curses at Aimless, "Your talking made me miss!" Aimless retorts, "My talking? It is your constant babbling!" Misfire counters, "I don't Babble..." He prepares to continue, but notices Sideswipe charging at him, "GAHHH!" He curses as he attempts to get out of the way, of Sideswipe. But he is far too late, as Sideswipe gives him the one-two to the chest, bashing through his armor, shards of armor go flying. When Misfire goes to clutch his wounds, Aimless wiggles out of his hand and reverts to his Robot Mode, wondering off out of the fray. Misfire, pulls back up and points his empty hand at Sideswipe."The Slag?" He ponders for the fraction of a second, before moving to backhand Sideswipe with his empty hand. "THAT HURT!" He curses at Sideswipe, his optics betraying pain and hurt. Spinister goes flying into Triggerhappy's back just as he's finishing shooting at Apocryphacius. Triggerhappy umphs as both of them are knocked to the ground, but he doesn't take his finger off of the trigger, and his shots fly in all directions. He cackles madly the entire time, while Blowpipe mutters in annoyance. "Fine by me..." The Nebulan mutters in response to Singe. Combat: Misfire misses Sideswipe with his Backhand! (Punch) attack! Combat: Triggerhappy misses Misfire with his Falling while shooting (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Repugnus with his Falling while shooting (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy misses Sideswipe with his Falling while shooting (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with his Falling while shooting (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Apocryphacius with his Falling while shooting (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Repugnus takes a few shots from Triggerhappy, but it doesn't seem to bother him much. Pain doesn't have the desired effect upon him anyway. "Hey, Squid," Repugnus says as he fires back at the Targetmaster. "Get over here and patch me up a bit. These 'cons have been knocking me down a couple notches and I want to go back UP a few notches." He looks up to check on Spinister--circling the area. Well, okay. Kill you later. Sideswipe looks at Misfire, seeing the betraying pain and hurt in his optics. He circles the Con, not sure about his next move against him. He looks towards the others and sees the others under attack by two Cons, finally noticing Apocryphacius. He shudders a little, backing off of Misfire for the moment and aims his Flare right at Spinister, hoping to either bring him down or blind him enough to make him land. Apocryphacius decides that, in the spirit of FRIENDSHIP and INTERSPECIES COOPERATION, that he must repay Repugnus for drawing the Decepticon fire off him, even if Repugnus did kind of an awful job of it, since Triggerhappy managed to shoot Apocryphacius again (and 60% of everyone else). He pulls out what looks like a free pen, clicks it once, and attempts to stab Repugnus in the back with the pen. This will either make Repugnus feel better or worse! One of the two! Combat: Sideswipe strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with his Magnesium Phosphorous Flares attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mysterious Attack Copter's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Apocryphacius quickly patches up some of Repugnus's minor injuries. Combat: Apocryphacius runs a diagnostic check on Repugnus Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Repugnus strikes Triggerhappy with his Pew Pew (Pistol) attack! Several things happen at once, which is annoying because Spinister took to the sky so that nothing would happen at all: His armor takes some serious hits from some wild Triggerhappy fire ("is he using Aimless?!" Singe growls) And then his targetting systems get thrown by flares via Sideswipe. Window of opportunity=not yet. Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Circling around Sideswipe, he looks at the Autobot with a look of apprehension, waiting for the next strike. However, Sideswipe fires at Spinister, causing Misfire to bellow, "NOOOOOO!!!!" He then charges towards Sideswipe, his shoulder lowering, as he attempts to plow through Sideswipe! Combat: Misfire strikes Sideswipe with his Should Blow! (Ram) attack! Triggerhappy gets up off the ground as if he'd just come out of a long, refreshing recharge. "Oh yeeeaaaah that felt good. Okay, who's next?" He asks, grinning like a madmech. But then Repugnus is shooting at him again. "Oh, goody! A volunteer! And it's the ugly guy! Here, let me punch off that disgusting face of yours. I'll even do it for free, even if it's purely cosmetic!" Triggerhappy transforms and flies at the Monsterbot, then transforms again and sends his fist flying toward the Monsterbot's mug from the right side. Never mind the fact that getting that close to someone like Repugnus is probably more like a death sentence unless you're Galvatron or someone. Not that the crazy Decepticon had even given that idea a single thought... Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Repugnus with his Off with your face! (Punch) attack! Sideswipe oofs and is spun around by Misfire's shoulder blow. But it was a moment too late as he'd already fired the flare. He didn't get to see if it struck or not but hey, such was life. "Not bad, but I can do you one better." And with that, Sideswipe makes a running tackle charge at Misfire, trying to take him to the ground, to pin him down. Repugnus has a funny look on his face after the needle sinks into him, and he wonders what the hell was in it. Nevertheless, whatever it was, it's making him feel better. At least he was feeling better until Triggerhappy punched him. But, then, this is Repugnus, so pain is all good, too. Repugnus's head snaps to the side, and he slooowly stares back at the Targetmaster, smiling. "Ooohhhh. You didn't just do that, did you? Heheheh, ooh, say, Triggerhappy, I've always wondered... how triggerhappy can you be if you have no trigger fingers? Heheheh!" And he tries to grab the Targetmaster's hand, seize his index finger, and wrench it right out of its socket! And if THAT succeeds he'll eat it and laugh! Combat: Sideswipe strikes Misfire with his Goin' Down Down attack! -1 Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Repugnus strikes Triggerhappy with his Finger Lickin' Good attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Triggerhappy's Agility. (Crippled) Apocryphacius really has to wonder why exactly the Autobots object the EDC dissecting Decepticons when Repugnus tries to eat people's fingers. Oh right, because the Autobots are Chaotic Good Space Cowboys who objct to Lawful Neutral behaviour. Either way, he snipes at Spinister from behind some cover. Combat: Apocryphacius strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with his Laser attack! The finger is immediately dislocated from Triggerhappy's hand, though the crazy Targetmaster just laughs like a maniac even as his joint cracks and is disonnected from his body. "Hahaha! I think you forgot a few!" See the thing is, -all- of Triggerhappy's fingers are trigger fingers. Well, except maybe his thumb, that might be kind of difficult to pull off. Blowpipe wouldn't put it past the targetmaster, though. The Nebulan sighs as his gun form is simply shifted downward to a different finger and fired off at the Monsterbot. "I told you this wasn't a good idea..." Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Triggerhappy's All my fingers are trigger fingers! attack on Repugnus goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with his All my fingers are trigger fingers! attack! -1 Melody suits up and activates her battlesuit! Misfire optics flicker as he looks at Sideswipe, his charge smashes right through Misfire's jaw, sending the Targetmaster to the ground cold. Misfire's head limply falls to the side as he lets out a groan. This jerks Aimless back into the fray, his flask thrown to the ground. "Ohhhh..." The rest of the statement is lost as the universal translators can't figure out ancient Nebulon curses. Aimless takes a few steps, searching the ground for a large rock, "Yeah..this will do." Aimless grabs the rock, leaps into the air, during the transformation he jams the rock between his trigger and trigger guard. Aimless emits burst after burst of laser fire as the rock keeps the trigger depressed. As Aimless hits the ground, he spins in circle, firing blast after blast after blast, until his ammo pack is depleted. Combat: Misfire misses Mysterious Attack Copter with his Self Firing Gun! Area attack! Combat: Misfire's Self Firing Gun! attack on Repugnus goes wild! Combat: Misfire misses himself with his Self Firing Gun! Area attack! Combat: Misfire's Self Firing Gun! attack on Triggerhappy goes wild! Combat: Misfire strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with his Self Firing Gun! Area attack! Combat: Misfire misses Sideswipe with his Self Firing Gun! Area attack! Combat: Misfire misses himself with his Self Firing Gun! Area attack! Mysterious Attack Copter has been hit more trying to stay out of the fire more than when Repugnus was Nasty Boying him, and beyond that, more by his own people. The Apache picks up speed, turning back torwards the battle for a bombing pass, fusion weapons systems engaging... and then Misfire blasts one of his wings clean off. Singe falls out of the sky and hits the ground as Spinister transforms, dropping for a rough landing. He does not look thrilled as Hairsplitter and Singe regroup with him. "I'm curious how many Target *masters* were brought to this encounter..." Singe smirks. "BURN." Hairsplitter sighs. "Yeeeeah...these guys are going to need to put some weekends in. Regardless, the two transform into weapon mode and Singe lifts both of them, aiming at Sideswipe for a massive double weapon combo attack! Spinister unfolds into his (terribly) mysterious robot mode! Combat: Spinister strikes Sideswipe with his Safe distance sniping! attack! Any brawl between Autobot and Decepticon is bound to attract attention and emergency responders- and, in this case, an armored personnel carrier, with just one occupant: Lieutenant Melody Reynolds- though, in her battlesuit, it's a cramped fit. "That's close enough, Corporal- I'll hoof it from here!" And with that, Melody doesn't wait for the truck to stop- as soon as the door's open enough, she vaults out onto the scene, her hydraulic-mobility-activators enough to rock the APC on its suspension. She lands on the dusty ground some distance away and breaks into a steady jog, rifle held up at the ready... And then she halts in her tracks, seeing the Decepticons shooting each other. "Uh. Autobot Sideswipe?" she says, looking over at the closer Autobot. "...is there a Decepticon civil war going on, or are we just dealing with some of the stupider bad guys?" Repugnus seems about to pounce on Triggerhappy again when his return fire goes OVER his shoulder... and hits Spinister. Repugnus turns and watches, somewhat astonished as Misfire (or rather, Aimless) also sprays shots in every direction... and hits Spinister again. He laughs. "Wow. Did we really have to respond to this crisis? You guys are doing all the work for us. I mean, if we hadn't shown up, would you guys just have shot and crashed into each other until you had to withdraw? Not that I'm complaining, this is *hilarious!* Yeah, too bad I'm not giving you a break, though..." He quickly transforms into MONSTER MODE and whips his claws out at Triggerhappy's chest! "Time to SCRATCH UP another Decepticon! Get it? Scratch? Scratch one up? I'm scratching you? HAHAHAHA!" Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Triggerhappy with his Shearing Claws attack! -1 Sideswipe manages to get up off of Misfire, realizing the Con is now unconcious! Holy Primus....and then he hears Aimless behind him cursing and going into overload. Oh..scrap. He heads back to the ground and insidentally right back on top of Misfire, perhaps saving him from Aimless' random shot. He's lucky and is missed as well. But then as he gets up, he staggers as he feels himself hit in the back by the laser rifle shot. Spinning, he sees Spinister and his gang finishing up their shot. Turning back he reaches down to grab ahold of the Nebulon who was still in gun format. MIsfire was down, time to take the squirt out of the action....he hoped. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Misfire with his Bad Touch (Grab) attack! Apocryphacius is so very glad to see that armoured personnel carrier! Finally, some help that is neither a stinky bug monster nor a blindingly handsome sports car! Of course, the Decepticons are currently having their own problems, so Reynolds may be the edge they need to finished these Targetdisasters once and for all. At least until the next commercial break. Apocryphacius returns to searching for any humans who have failed to properly evacuate and/or are suffering from a medical condition that prevents proper evacuation. Combat: Apocryphacius begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sideswipe, Misfire, Spinister, and Battlesuit Aimless emits, "HEYA! Not so hands-y! Err...actually...yeah...that's the spot..." False Bravado seeps through his voice, as Misfire's internal systems kick in. "Ughghghghghg..." The Targetmaster groans as he lifts himself back up. "Ughghg...sllllag." He is wobbly on his feet as he takes a few steps forward. "MISFIRE!" Aimless bellows, "SAVE ME!" Misfire looks at Sideswipe. "LET HIM GO!!!" Misfire stumbles towards Sideswipe, letting lose a feeble kick to the Autobot's leg. "Only I grab Aimless by the barrel!" Aimless emits, "Uh, Misfire...don't say it that way." Combat: Misfire strikes Sideswipe with his Kick attack! "Er...sorry Spinister!" Triggerhappy calls at as his shot misses Repugnus and hits the other Targetmaster. He cringes as Aimless' wild shots also happen to hit the other 'Con as well. "Slag, were's a medic when ya need one?" But now he has more pressing matters to deal with as the Monsterbot digging his claws into Triggerhappy's chest. "Ick! Get off of me! You're disgusting!" It was time to get out of close quarters combat, as Repugnus clearly had the advantage there. He shoves his opponent away and leaps into the air, transforming into a turbo jet and flying to a safe distance from the repulsive Autobot. Combat: Triggerhappy takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Spinister scowls as EDC backup arrives on the scene. "We're leaving." Spinister announces, taking to the sky. Singe and Hairsplitter follow, more than happy to not get friendly fired to death. "The Targetmasters will have to learn a lesson in firepower once they've learned their lesson here." The Double Targetmaster twists into Apache mode and bails, leaving his comrades to be pugged and humaned. Spinister lifts into the air, transforming into an Apache Attack Helicopter! A MYSTERIOUS Apache Attack Helicopter! Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Spinister says, "I leave you to Repugnus, gentlemen." Misfire says, "Oh good, he finally realized his true Decepticon Beliefs! I think I have a membership form on me somewhere..." Battlesuit watches Spinister flee- but there's little she can do about it now! She prowls through the wreckage and chaos, stepping over what was once a funnel-cake stand before she finally comes to a halt, crouching behind the severed tailfin of what was once a vintage jet. "Autobots Sideswipe, Repugnus- you've got them on the ropes! Honestly, I'm impressed- and maybe a little disappointed that I didn't get a go." She cracks a grin behind her faceplate. "But they say the best battles are the ones that you don't fight in the first place." Combat: Battlesuit inspires Sideswipe and Bug Creature with noble and wise words! Sideswipe saw Misfires struggle to conciousness and then struggle to his feet. Before Sideswipe could do anything with Aimless, he felt his feet kicked out from under him and he landed on his aft, still clutching Aimless. "Fraggit!" he snarled and gave Aimless a solid shake, then saying something under his breath as he tried to struggle to his feet. "Hey Misfire, catch!" he said, and threw the little Nebulon at the jet. Bug Creature scowls as Triggerhappy flies up and above him. "Fine! You wanna fly around like a babycon because boohoo, the Monsterbot's stinky, don't let me stop you. Actually, I think I'll stop you a little. Ooh, and your pal, Misfire, too. Sideswipe, Melody, try not to look into the disco!" Repugnus begins his stroboscopic effect, which causes his eyes to flash rapidly in a multitude of bright colors, causing (sometimes) epilepsy and temporary blindness in all who fail to avert their gaze! "Oh, think nothing of it, Ms. Human, I'm just that awesome." Combat: Bug Creature strikes Misfire with his Stroboscopic Eyes Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Misfire's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Bug Creature strikes Triggerhappy with his Stroboscopic Eyes Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Triggerhappy's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Bug Creature strikes Battlesuit with his Stroboscopic Eyes Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Battlesuit 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Bug Creature strikes Sideswipe with his Stroboscopic Eyes Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Sideswipe's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Sideswipe misses Misfire with his Think Fast Aimless Fast! (Grab) attack! Staring at Sideswipe, Misfire growls at the Autobot, his wits coming back to him. "Using an innocent pet foe vengeance...HOW despicable Sideswipe!" Misfire moves to catch Aimless when he is suddenly blinded by the Strobelight. "Ughhghg...I'M BLIND!" He staggers to the left, as Aimless hits the ground, unconscience from the toss. Sensing the lack of presences in his bond, Misfire stumbles to Aimless. "Aimless..." His hands reach around the ground until he gets a touch of Aimless which he picks up. "Aimless...." He says softly as he cradles his useless weapon. "How could you get your self K.O.! Now how am I going to shoot..." Misfire curses as he beings stumbling out of the area. "Ughhhh...What the slag was that, I hope one cycle I can see again...." Combat: Misfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Mysterious Attack Copter and Battlesuit Triggerhappy has managed to get away, but not far enough away to avoid the bright flashing lights. Big spots appear in his optics. But...still, maybe Repugnus should go for something that would actually effect mechs like Triggerhappy, who doesn't typically aim his shots much, anyway. But, it seems someone else from the EDC had arrived, as well, and since Spinister's taken off, if he doesn't want to get -completely- slagged, he'd better get his skidplate out of there soon. "Hm, looks like this party might be just about over, Misfire. Still, it was fun, and I couldn't possibly leave you wonderful folks without a fantastic finale!" And with that, he lets loose with a barrage of high-energy photons upon the area below him, firing randomly in all directions. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Bug Creature with his Not without the grand finale! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Battlesuit with his Not without the grand finale! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Sideswipe with his Not without the grand finale! (Full-Auto) Area attack! "Gah!" And Melody's 'rewarded' by a retina-searing burst of light from Repugnus! She squints her eyes and holds an arm up against the burst- but then it's over, and Melody can see again! Sort of. Triggerhappy's barrage strikes her- her armor holds...but getting shot is never, never pleasant. Melody narrows her eyes and whips her rifle up, firing off a quick burst at Triggerhappy. THERE'S a grand finale for you! Combat: Battlesuit strikes Triggerhappy with her Bang! (Pistol) attack! Combat: Battlesuit 's attack has damaged your Strength! Sideswipe watched as Misfire picked up Aimless carefully and then took off for parts unknown. He could have fired a parting shot but why waste the ammunition. As he was about to turn around, he took another shot to the back, staggering him. "Frag ME!" he snarled and turned around. He took a flying leap into the air and triggered his jet pack, heading straight for Triggerhappy. "I've had just about enough of you! You tell that fragger Squawkbox that we're not done yet! I still owe him!" And with that, he attempts to hit TH with a good old fashioned one-two punch, jet judo style. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Triggerhappy with his Piledriver Arms attack! Bug Creature takes several more shots across his armor plating, but seems to be holding up well, all things considered. "You want a finale full of lights and sound and fury!?" Repugnus yells. "Well, too bad, because you're getting THIS instead." And he fires a spray of sparks from his mouth at the Targetmaster... which will likely annoy him. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Triggerhappy with his Spitting Sparks attack! Triggerhappy laughs, as if he enjoys getting hit by -everyone- on the opposing side, even when Sideswipe jumps up and punches him in the fuselage. "Hahahah! You just do that because you shoot even worse than Misfire!" he cackles before getting burned by sparks from Repugnus' mouth of all places. "Awww, not exactly the coolest show I've ever seen, but at least you tried!" The Targetmaster then kicks his engines to full power and speeds off into the clouds, leaving the now-deserted show a complete mess. Have fun cleaning that up, Autobots...Especially if Repugnus helps. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Bug Creature watches Triggerhappy soar off before he transforms into robot mode. "Well. That was fun. Sideswipe, you clean this up. I'm gonna head back." He begins to march away. The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Sideswipe watches as the Cons all fly off and lands with a thud on the gound after shutting off his jet pack. "Fraggers..." he growls again. Then he hears Pug's orders and turns to look at him, "What?! This is half your mess you know, especially the bathroom part..." Battlesuit glances off after the departing Decepticon, and then, once she's certain the targetmaster's fled, she clamps her rifle to its place on her back, and slides back the faceplate to her battlesuit. Coincidentally, this places her right in front of Repugnus. "Not staying around to help?" she asks, crossing her arms across her chest. She affixes the Monsterbot with a stern glare- the sort of look one tends to get a lot of practice using on underclassmen at West Point. Repugnus snickers at Sideswipe. "Yep! Because that's how I roll!" And yet it's Melody who manages to stop his escape with her stern glare! The Monsterbot is frozen with one foot in mid-air, about to take another step, his face making an 'O'. "Ohhhh... FINE, I guess I can help..." Repugnus grumbles, and begins helping with the cleanup. Sideswipe throws Melody a look of gratitude and helps with the clean up and assist. Related Autobot/EDC Comm chatter: Repugnus says, "Sideswipe! You rascal! Whatever are you doing here?" Sideswipe grumbles something unrecognizable, then finally answers. "Payback." Scattershot says, "You boys have fun murdering Decepticons!" Repugnus says, "Yeah--ah, nuts. We're outnumbered. Well, Misfire counts as half a Decepticon, and Apoc is doing his "saving lives through not killing people" thing. Hrm. Maybe outnumbered 2.5 to 2." Repugnus says, "For *some* reason they're focusing on me! See, Sideswipe? They think I'm the greater threat." Perceptor says, "Perhaps, Repugnus, it is because you are." Sideswipe says, "Thanks Percy...for the vote of confidence." Repugnus says, "Swipey. Are you trying to reason with them? Don't reason with them. KILL them!" Sideswipe says, "You just do things you're way, I'll do things mine. Shut up and leave me alone!" Repugnus says, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? There's a buncha dead humans here, I think their family members' feelings might have been hurt a little more. So suck it up and get to KILLING." Perceptor says, "Overconfidence is often far more dangerous than lack of such." Repugnus says, "...did you just inject me full of nanites?" Apocryphacius says, "They could be nanites. If that makes you feel better." Repugnus says, "Huh. Well, my body, as you might imagine, is a warzone full of other nanobots and microscopic organisms, and they're waging an eternal war for control over my systems. Alas, there will never be a victor. I'm sure your boys, whatever they were, acquitted themselves well before everyone ganged up on them." Apocryphacius says, "Could have also just been sugar water." Repugnus says, "Ooh, my favorite!" Apocryphacius says, "Really?" Repugnus says, "No. I'm lying." Apocryphacius says, "Just one thing. If you go swimming after midnight, I take no liability for what may occur." Repugnus says, "Huh. Now I *have* to go swimming just to find out what will happen." Apocryphacius passive-aggressively manages to convince Repugnus to take a bath! Repugnus says, "Uh... wow. We could almost just sit back and let them KO each other." Repugnus says, "We won't, of course." Sideswipe just grunts in response. Perceptor says, "Hm, that doesn't quite sound like something you would prefer, Repugnus." Repugnus says, "Oh, good, you got his little dude, Swipey. Break his neck." Repugnus says, "Ehhh... which of you humans is that?... Wait, nevermind, I know. Love having X-Ray vision! Ha!" Melody Reynolds says, "Lieutenant Melody Reynolds, reporting in. Situation?" Repugnus says, "Cons hit ANOTHER air show, causing mass casualties and discomfort. We are in the process of beating them down, though, as you can see, they've been helping us. Accidentally." First Aid says, "Maybe we should round up the Aerialbots and trap them if they do it again." Melody Reynolds says, "If this is any indication, I'm not sure if that's even going to be nessescary. It might be safer just to park some scrapped planes somewhere and let them shoot each other." Repugnus says, "Yeah. Schedule a fake airshow. Wait for them to stop shooting each other. Capture them. Have fun."